Family
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: One Shot Series that explores the relationships between members of the Gaang. Romantic, familial, and friendship. All are beautiful and as necessary to life as breathing. Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko pairings.


**Family**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Teen for romance (Kataang, Tokka, Maiko)**

**Summary: Romantic, familial, and friendship. All three types of love are beautiful and all are as necessary to life as breathing.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** is owned by Mike, Bryan, and Nickelodeon.**

**LES: Basically, a series of one shots that revolves around the relationships of everyone in the Gaang. Some are romantic, some are familial, and some are friendship. All are beautiful. All of these one shots feature them as older. At least adult age. So far, I'm not planning on having graphic adult content, but there could be hints that it has happened, especially with the romantic couples.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Aang and Katara**

A generous expanse of pale, creamy skin only broken by the lines of blue tattoos. To Katara, there was no more glorious sight to be seen anywhere in the world. The only sight that was better was his stormy gray eyes gazing back into hers, filled with unending love.

Aang smiled at her softly as his hand absentmindedly reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Katara giggled at the fleeting sensation.

It had taken them a long time to get to the point that they were at now, in bed and basking in the aftermath of having given everything that they are to the one person they cared for more than any other.

Katara returned the caress, except he had no hair to brush out of his sweat-glistened face. So she contented herself with running her fingers over the line of his jaw, now highly defined in manhood.

For a while, neither of them could speak. It was not out of shame or embarrassment that brought them to silence, but the comfort that they shared with one another. They knew each other so well that words were not necessary between them.

Of course, there was a difference between unnecessary and unneeded.

"I love you." Katara whispered, just softly enough for him to hear.

Aang adjusted himself on the bed, scooting his body closer to hers. She smiled when she felt the damp heat of his body meet hers under the sheets. "I love you too, Katara." He kissed her then, not an urgent kiss like the ones that preceded their love making, but a deliberate one. Every movement of his lips against hers, every caress of his tongue against hers, and every sigh and moan that escaped their throats was heavy with meaning and emotion; the sheer weight of the bond that held them together as lovers even long before they were lovers.

When they pulled apart, Katara was smiling. It was not a soft 'I love you' smile like the ones before, but one that spoke of hidden humor. Aang noticed her expression and, being well familiar with the look, knew that something was on her mind.

"What is it?" He asked. "What are you thinking about that's making you smile like that?" Aang asked.

"I can't believe what we just did." Katara whispered. Her words alone spoke of shame, but her tone let Aang know that she was not ashamed of the fact that they made love; she was just shocked by it.

To tell the truth, Aang was a little shocked too. If someone had told him when he got up this morning that he would lose his virginity before the next sunrise, he would have laughed in their face and asked them if this was Toph's idea of a joke.

It had been an absolutely ordinary day. Aang had gone to meetings with the Earth King and his advisers while Katara had gone to the market to pick up more supplies for their house. (Technically, it was the Avatar's house, but no one could tell Aang who he could and couldn't invite to live with him, even if it was an unmarried woman.) When Aang got home, Katara informed him that Sokka and Toph had gone out to the bars, leaving them alone. Katara made a nice dinner and Aang brought out a bottle of wine, but it was hardly a date. And, before either of them had realized what was going on, they were attacking each other's clothes, finding their way to Aang's bed, and giving up their virginities without a second thought.

It wasn't the wine. They'd only had one glass each. It was, Aang came to realize, just the effect that Katara had on him, and apparently he had on her. He loved her, whether they were on a date to the best restaurant in Ba Sing Se, or if they were just sitting home alone.

Just to be sure, he asked playfully, "You're not regretting it, are you?"

Katara heard the playfulness in his tone and replied with faux-seriousness. "Yes, Aang. I do regret what we just did. I absolutely regret that I just made love to the one man that I love more than anything. I'm so ashamed that we, two consenting adults, have given ourselves to each other. How dare we?" She ended with a smile.

Playing along, Aang frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way. And here I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go again." Aang couldn't hold up the frown any longer and smile.

"Later." Katara laughed. "I just want to look at you for a while longer."

Aang lay back and let her admire him. He had long passed the time when he felt ashamed of his body. Everyone went through a time like that, and Aang's had happened soon after he really hit puberty. Everything had been changing and gross and awkward. Finally, everything had stabilized and he was just about finished with the whole puberty thing. He had perhaps one or two growth spurts left in him, but other than that, he was every bit the man he would grow up to be.

Aang instead took the time to admire her in return. Unlike himself, Katara was absolutely done with puberty and a stunning woman because of it. He loved every inch of her body.

"You're beautiful, Kat." Aang said suddenly, but with absolute sincerity. It wasn't the first time he had told her that tonight, but he still meant it with every fiber of his being. She _was_ beautiful, and Aang couldn't imagine anyone more perfect anywhere.

Katara smiled and pushed herself up on her elbow, grinning down at him. "Aang?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wanna get married." She said suddenly.

For a while, Aang didn't reply. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of marrying her. He had dreamed and day-dreamed about marrying her more times than they could count. He saw the look on her face, the look of hope, and he smiled. "This came out of nowhere."

"Sex came out of nowhere." Katara replied. "But that doesn't change the fact that I know we both want it."

Aang grinned. _Oh, Katara, you have no idea how much I wanted it._ She'd been the star of his sexual fantasies since he was thirteen years old, a fact that would probably horrify her.

"Don't you want to get married?" Katara asked.

"Katara… marrying you would make me the happiest man in the world." Aang whispered as he pulled her into a kiss. "I would love to marry you."

Katara returned the kiss passionately. "Just one more thing…" She whispered against his lips.

"What is it?"

"If our children or Sokka ask how you proposed, let's tell them that it was at a proper sit-down date with dinner, candles, and music rather than when we were lying naked in your bed between bouts of lovemaking."

Aang laughed. "Deal." He replied as he kissed her again.

* * *

**LES: Well, I hope that you enjoyed the first one! Aang and Katara go first, of course, because they are my OTP.**


End file.
